Be Like That
by Fayth
Summary: its about Heero feelings about Duo, please r/r and be nice


Be Like That

Be Like That

By Three Doors Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't own Three Doors Down song, oh well would love to though.

This story is slightly yaoi which means boy x boy, it about 01x02

He spends his nights in California, watching

The stars on the big screen

Then he lies awake and he wonders, why

Can't that be me

_Heero stood there quietly watching the stars, wondering what Duo sees in them; he then saw a shooting star and Duo's voice floated over him._

_"Hey Heero did you know whenever you see a shooting star you are suppose to wish on it and it will come true." All Duo had received was a yeah right from him. Maybe this time he should wish but for what.... _

Cause in his life he is filled with all these good intentions

He's left a lot of things he'd rather not

Mention right now

But just before he says goodnight, he looks

Up with a little smile at me and he says

_Duo floated once again across his face and he shock his head trying to get Duo's face to go away. He couldn't stop seeing his smile, hear his laughter or shake the feeling of him right behind him when he works on the computer or anywhere he went. He always seemed to be there as if it was his job to watch me._

If I could be like that, I would 

Give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

Now and dreams we run

_But why would he do something like that, all he had done to him was turn his back, ignored Duo, yelled at him, and had most of the time completely forgotten about him. Did duo see something that he didn't, like into his closed up heart, which held love that had been hidden from the world along time ago? Did he?_

She spends her days up in the north park,

Watching the people as they pass

And all she wants is just a little piece of

This dream, is that too much to ask

With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a

quiet little street

All she wants is just that something to

Hold onto, that's all she needs

_Did he care about Duo, one part of him said no, but the other part was saying yes, he was so confused. All of the emotions he had locked up for all of these years were coming back up every time he was around. He hated this feeling; he didn't like to be confused. Why did Duo make him feel this way?_

Yeah!!

If I could be like that,

I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

_"Hey Heero why are you all alone out here?" Duo walked up next to Heero and leaned on the rail. "Well." Heero could tell Duo was starring at him; all he did was shrug his shoulders in response. "Come on Heero you've got to say more then a mere shrug of the shoulders._

_"No I don't Duo."_

I'm falling into this, in dreams

We run away

If I could be like that, I would

Give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

_"Fine if you don't want to say anything then I'll guess I'll go, I guess that's what I get for trying to be nice, bye Heero." Heero could hear the sadness in his voice._

_"Duo?" Duo looked at him, "don't go I would like your company." 'Did I just say what I thought I said?' He instantly saw the change in expression on Duo's face._

_"REALLY!" Heero nodded slowly._

If I could be like that, I would

Give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

If I could be like that, I would

Give anything

_All of a sudden Duo grabbed Heero and gave him a big hug then backed of suddenly. 'Don't let go it feels so right.' _

_"I'm sorry Heero I didn't know what came over me I guess I was just so happy that you actually agreed with me."_

_"That's ok Duo I didn't mind it, I didn't mind it all." Duo smile got bigger with each word and then he grabbed Heero into another one of his big hugs._

_ _

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I

do, what would I do

Falling in

_Finally Duo let go, "come on Duo I think we need to get back to the party before were missed." He grabbed Duo's braid and pulled him along._

_"Heero, come on don't pull the braid, ouch that hurts," Heero let go and grabbed Duo and pulled him close, "Duo I'll never hurt you ever again, I promise."_

_"You mean it?"_

_"Yes I do, now come on." He grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him along. The smile on Duo's face got bigger as hey got closer to the building, then Heero let go._

_ _

I feel I am falling in, to this again

_Heero felt Duo's smile fad and he leaned over, "I think it's safer to not do anything in public, but I meant what I said back there." Duo smiled and gave him another hug before walking back into the party. Heero watched him a few minutes before following him inside. _

_ _

Well what'd you think huh, please tell me this is my first bxb so be nice, but flames are welcome they will be used for heating my cold cottage. R/R please thankz

Fayth


End file.
